thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Wind Tamer
This is a Fanon series about Baku-Cool. It is scheduled to have a grand total of 226 episodes, excluding side stories. Plots: Season 1 Baku-Cool and Aquos Rules- two promising soccer players begin to play Bakugan, where Aqua meets Dragon. BC wishes he had talking Bakugan like Aqua did, and eventually meets many Bakugan, from Hurricanos. They are incredibly serious, however, and reveal to him that their home planet is at war with a mysterious man. BC, Aqua, and a few friends later at the Hurricanos after a long journey, where most of the Ventus Bakugan live. BC becomes fond of the Bakugan and decides to train them. BC later encounters the evil Ventus Killer who wants to kill all the Ventus Bakugan. BC also gets a few friends to help him tame them, in order to defeat Killer on Ruler Razenoid's request. Ruler Razenoid gives BC and his friends special titles- based on their attributes and desires. Ruler Razenoid names BC "The Wind Tamer" as he wants to tame the violent winds caused by Killer and his Bakugan. Season 2 BC, his brother, his friends and his Bakugan continue journeying the world of Hurricanos. They also travel to the Hurricanian Tower for a holiday in the first 3 episodes. It is however, ruined as Killer interrupts in order to continue with the raging war. Season 3 After BC and co. finally defeat Ventus Killer, a new antagonist called Dark Ice shows up. He has the intention to stop his plan of becoming the best brawler and of course, Ice ambitiously wants to destroy the whole universe. Season 4 BC finally unlocks Splice's hidden powers, heading back to home. He battles many challangers along the way too. Ice also returns for vengeance, but with blue armor. Characters Main Protagonsts: *Baku-Cool *Aquos Rules *Darkusinfinity99 *Nuzamaki90 *Icefern *Valentin *Kyleronco *Pyrus Flare Main Antagonists: *Ventus Killer *Sir Destruction *Dark Ice *Sakura *Taizan Highlights of the series These are the most important storylines in BWT. Season 1 *The series starts (episode 1) *BC, Aquos Rules and debut as the start-off characters (episode 1) *BC and Splice meet (episode 2) *Killer is revealed as the main antagonist (episode 4) *Splice manages to spawn Kaxyin, a Mechtogan (episode 11) *BC and co. travel to Hurricanos (episode 16) *Ruler Razenoid and Pyrus Flare try to help Spatterix stop his homophobic comments (episodes 19-20) *Killer and Destructer manage to make Komodtrix evolve (episode 40) *Most of BC's Bakugan also spawn Mechtogan (episode 40) *The season ends to the shot of Razenoid knighting Splice (episode 44) Season 2 *Splice summons Hurricanian Destroyer, another Mechtogan (episode 5) *The protagonists are sent to the Doom Dimension (episode 26) *BC and Darkus Balista manages to discover a way out (episode 37) *Splice and Hikari break-up, only to get back together (episode 38) *The Doom Dimension is destroyed (episode 39) *Killer turns to the good side, helping them destroy Komodtrix (episode 44) *The season ends to the shot of Lumino Rager battling Slash (episode 44) Season 3 *BC is back in Australia, now attending Savage's school, thanks to Aqua (episode 1) *Dark Ice appears as the new antagonist (episode 3) *Core finds a rival in Horror (episode 9) *BC suffers from malaria, making Nuzamaki90 have to battle for him temporarily (episode 32) *Ice reveals that his goal is to destroy the whole universe (episode 33) *Hikari uncovers the origin of the Hurricanian Squad, passing it on to Splice (episode 34) *Flare and Savage are captured by Ice (episode 36) *After defeating Ice, BC decides to abandon being a "Wind Tamer" and focus on school (episode 39) *The season ends to the shot of Splice, Dragon and Dharako having a toast (episode 39) Season 4 *Ice and Fosu are shown to be alive, but trapped in a prison (episode 2) *BC and Aqua receive a message from Hurricanos, that Dark Ice is still alive (episode 2) *Slash and Ventus Thorak appear again after a 65 episode gap, only to have their lives taken (episode 27) *Ice and an evolved Fosu escape from the prison (episode 29) *Ice manages to destroy Earth, leaving only him and the protagonists alive (episode 33) *All of Aqua's Bakugan die except for Dragon (episode 36) *The 9 protagonists move to live with the Hurricanian Squad (episode 44) *Splice evolves into Hoodlum Splice (episode 62) *A Ventus Horridian, VH becomes Splice's sidekick (episode 64) *Hunter Fosu evolves into Blaze Fosu, with his Base Level doubling (episode 73) *Ice finishes Fosu's Battle Suit: The Black Exploder (episode 74) *Hurricanian Destroyer and Crystal Destroyer battle out for Earth and Hurricanos's fate (episode 77) *Hurricanian Destroyer finally vanquishes the villains (episode 77) *BC decides to retire, once again, heading back to his home (episode 77) *The whole series ends to the shot of BC and Aqua's trophy wall (episode 78) List of BWT episodes Gallery ''To be filled. '' Trivia *The series's release date has been held back many times, due to complications. *It is the first fanon with side story episodes. Category:Fanon Series Category:Baku-Cool Category:Bakugan: Wind Tamer Category:Project Hurricanos